


The Tozier Experience

by lokideadinside



Series: If Mike (and Nancy) Wheeler was Richie Tozier's Kid(s). [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Focuses more on Richie and Mike, Gen, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Implied Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon - Freeform, Mike Wheeler and Nancy Wheeler are Richie's Kids, Mike Wheeler is Richie's Biological Son, No beta reader, Past Richie Tozier/Karen Wheeler, Platonic Relationships, Stanley Uris Lives, WE DIE LIKE EDDIE, We die like real men, implied Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler - Freeform, implied Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington - Freeform, implied Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler - Freeform, no real romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokideadinside/pseuds/lokideadinside
Summary: Richie was hoping for a break from tour for a week with his kids. Little did he know he'd be getting a call from his past and have to cut the week off before it even began. This leads to a hunt for Mike after a dumb idea causes him to hop into the trunk of his dad's car to follow him to whatever past promise caused him to leave just as his mid tour vacation even started. Follow along as Richie has to deal with his son being in the child murder capital of America and the loser meeting him.Long story short; Richie is the biological dad of Nancy and Mike and this is the loser's experience finding that Richie is a father of not one but two.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Jonathan Byers & Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler, Richie Tozier & Nancy Wheeler, The Losers Club (IT) & The Party (Stranger Things)
Series: If Mike (and Nancy) Wheeler was Richie Tozier's Kid(s). [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913200
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. The Call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work for both fandoms and my first work in general on this site. I hope it's not too horrible and that you enjoy this. This idea popped into my head while talking about IT while my friend watched Stranger Things.
> 
> If there's any grammar mistakes and/or run on sentences, let me know. I can fix the grammar (maybe). I don't know if I can fix those run ons, but I'll try.
> 
> For obviously context, this will all be told by Mike's (Wheeler) POV so all ships and romance will be hinted at instead of in the main context. I'm sorry if that's family and platonic bonds aren't your cup of tea, because this isn't the story nor series for you if so. You'll see more of the relationships later on in other works planned ahead.
> 
> EDIT: I didn't include disclaimer at first, but uh IT isn't mine. Not Stephen King. Stranger Things isn't mine as well. Not the creator of that ever. This will have more spoilers for the IT movies and light spoilers for ST, but other works may be different and I'll include that.
> 
> Warning: Emeto & Cussing for the first chapter.

The sound of the old cartoons and 80's music played through the house as Mike's grandparents and dad aren't ones to have silence in their house, even if they had company. He glanced over at his dad. His dad was standing over in the kitchen, making them both a plate of food while Mike talked to his friends on the phone about his new book. His dad was only in Indiana for a week to see him and his sister before continuing his tour of America. He had just did a show a few miles away last night, but no rest came when you had a kid who doesn't get to see you often. His grandparents, Mags and Went as his dad called them, were out getting some more groceries since Richie was staying longer than planned. Richie sat a plate of food in front of Mike before sitting down beside him. "What are you, wild kids, gossiping about?" 

Mike let out a sigh as his dad seemed giddy at the sound of it, but that could be because of his friends being overjoyed to hear him. They all started letting out greetings, trying to be the loudest so he could hear them. Dustin and Lucas were big fans of his dad's and Eleven says Richie felt safe to her so he was a large hit. Mike always tried to sound annoyed that his friends liked Richie so much, but it was always followed by fondness. 

"We're talking about the book you got me. You could hear me in the kitchen. You're not that old."

Richie let out a gasp just as his phone rings.

"I better go answer before I get too old"

Mike gave out a soft, "Okay!" as his friends all booed and said bye to his dad.

"Hello! Thank you for calling Papa Tozier's. You're speaking to Papa Tozier himself. How may I take your order?"

Eleven, Will, Max, and Dustin all laughed when they heard his dad's greeting. Mike was about to say something when he heard his dad clear his throat and saw him tense up.  
  
"Uh Mike right? Oh hey man, it's been a while"

Mike makes a face when he heard his dad say his name and tries to keep up a conversation with his friends, but keep glancing over at his dad. He notices his dad was getting uncomfortable with whatever the person on the phone said. He saw a lot of realization take over his dad's face before his dad nods and stutters over the beginning of the next sentence, "Y-Yeah I'm remember now.. What's up? Is he back or something?"

Mike watches his dad close his eyes and hang his head forward. Even his friends at this point were being quiet and listening as well. Before Mike even could react, his dad dropped his phone and ran to throw up in the sink. "Dad!", Mike yelps before jumping up as his phone falls against the table. All of his friends let out exclaims of their own, but Mike wouldn't hear them as he rushes to pick up his dad's phone. Mike picks up the phone. "Who is this? What did you say to my dad?!" He almost barks at caller on the phone, but the caller made a surprised, almost choking noise like he choked on his spit and hung up. Mike sits his dad's phone on the kitchen counter before rushing over to his dad, "Dad! What's going on? Who was that? Are you okay?" His face was scrunched up in disgust at the scent of throw up and worry at the fact that it was his dad's.

As if to be thinking over the questions and moving to wash out his mouth with some water, Richie let out a sigh and told Mike in a softer tone used for telling Mike things he won't like to hear or to make Mike feel better, "That was an old friend of mine from childhood. He had mentioned we made a promise that we have to keep and.. I guess it was all too much for me to be reminded of at once." Those answers were meant pacify him. He knew that so he simply nods and watches as his dad cleans the sink. He slowly heads back over to the kitchen table where all his friends were still asking whats going on and freaking out. He picks up his phone and waves at them and explained what he knew so far as his dad came over to mess up his hair before going up stairs, probably to grab a bag if he has to go do that 'childhood promise'. 

As Richie went upstairs, Mike stood there worried about what was going on with his dad. Even Eleven and Will seemed worried on their side of the phone when Mike played the events that happened when Mike disappeared for a bit. Lucas cut off Mike's worry by pitching a off handed joke advice that Mike knew he didn't mean seriously but he was going to take like he did; "Well if you're so worried, why don't you hide out in the car and go with?" Mike smirks as all the others threw out complains of that idea, knowing Mike is gonna take it serious.

"Dude why did you say that! You know he's gonna do it!" Dustin was heard exclaiming before Mike hung up as he hears the sound of his dad walking back down the stairs.

"Dad, do you really go to go? Can I go with?"

Richie shook his head, much to Mike's annoyance, "Nah kid, it's just some dumb adult stuff. You'll be bored of us within an hour."

' _Some dumb adult stuff_ ' that caused his dad to throw up, yeah right. Mike nods slowly, "okay well if you're leaving now, I'll take my stuff and head back home.."

"I'm sorry, Mike 'n Ike's. I hate cutting our week short like this. I got to call my manager before I leave if you wanna stick around for good byes afterwards."

Mike shakes his head, "Nah! Will offered to let me come over since it seemed like you'd be leaving. Have fun with your manager talk!"

Mike makes sure to be quick to grab his bag that was packed for his to stay here and a drink or two as his dad walks off to have that talk with his manager about him leaving the area Mike guesses. He listens out at his dad having a conversation to his manager and walks out. He quickly goes to pop the trunk before throwing his bag in and the drinks. He then rushes to move his bike out from the front of the house and to the side of it. Next he looks to see if his dad had headed out yet and rushes over to climb into the trunk where he was gonna hide.

After years of going on vacations and trips with his dad, he knew he didn't have to let his mom know where he was going since she knew he'd be with Richie, but also knew his dad didn't use the trunk often. He preferred to throw his stuff into the backseat in case they need something out of their bags. Mike from his spot in the back could hear his dad still on the phone, telling someone that he be driving to _Maine_ and should be there in time for the dinner tomorrow. That's 17 hours unless his dad take a plane. Since his dad just said he'd be driving to whoever was on the phone, it's safe to say Mike knew his dad well and knew that his dad would take this time to overthink and calm down (Repeatably). He hopes that it'll be at least half way before he get caught by his dad.

The next hours passed. He couldn't tell how many past after they hit 8 hours, but he knew by this point it was too late and even if his dad found him at this point. He wouldn't be able to take him back unless he was gonna be late for whatever Chinese dinner date he overheard his dad talking to another guy about. The sound of cars and trucks on the highway and the radio blasting from the front of the car were the only things to keep Mike awake after his phone died an hour ago. Mike was just about to fall asleep to Weezer's "Buddy Holly" blasted from some rock highway radio station his dad listened to while on the road like this when he felt the the car slam on breaks.

Mike wasn't expecting the harsh slam and lets out a surprised yelp as his body hit the walls of the trunk. He hears what sounds like cussing and his dad freaking out before he feels the car taking a turn like to move off to a rest stop. He feels too annoyed (from the car slamming on breaks) and uncomfortable (from laying in the trunk) at this point to care that he was about to be grounded for life. He could hear his dad getting out of the car and the sound of his dad's large feet against the asphalt. He could hear the click of the trunk popping open and winced at the bright lights behind his dad lighting up the rest stop. He watches as his dad's face went from freaked out to disappointed.

"I can explain!" Mike starts as he moves to sit up in the trunk of the car. His dad did not look happy with him. 

"Then start explaining," Richie's tone was a tone Mike hardly heard in person. Normally when Mike gets in trouble, his dad isn't around and his mom has to call him to let Richie know what happened. Mike doesn't like hearing it over the phone and is starting to realize it's worse in person. It was a tone of disappointment, a tone of letting someone down. You see Richie didn't get mad. He saves that for Mike's mom. No, Mike's dad got disappointed when Mike was in trouble. He knew both of his grandparents were the same with his dad and his dad knew how much disappointment hurt over anger.

Mike looks down at his feet, where they were bare. He had took off his shoes around an hour into the drive. He knew nothing he could do would get rid of this disappointment beside listening to his dad for the rest of the trip. "I was just worried, dad. You hardly get sick like that anymore. Plus it had to be more serious than you were letting on to cancel before seeing Nance! I thought this was the trip where you were gonna have that talk with her!" He knew bring up Nance's and Richie's relationship was a low blow to his dad, but he wants his dad to understand why Mike felt the need to come with. 

Richie seems to understand under the look of disappointment still on his face. Richie rubs his hand over his face before nodding, "Okay it's too late to take you back home. I can't send you home alone and I can't run you back myself." He took a deep breathe before looking Mike in the eyes, "Look me in the eyes. Listen I don't know why, but the promise I made scares me to death so I need you now to make a promise that you will stay by my side no matter what, okay? A promise like you'd make to your friends and El." Mike immediately nods and understands why he added on the party to the promise.

"I promise. If I don't listen, you have full rights to tell El and Mom." This seemed to calm Richie and he helps Mike out of the trunk. 

"Okay let's eat you now. God knows you need it." 

Mike rolls his eyes and nods, "Food sounds good." 

They start walking to the 24/7 rest stop building and went to the snacks and drink venting machines. Mike rushes to the bathroom, leaving his dad to look over the drink and food choices. When Mike was finished, he walks out with damp hands. He notices his dad had a few things already and moves closer to him to see what was picked out. The snacks were all snacks the two of them liked on road trips and the drinks were their favorites as well. Mike's stomach turns softly with a new feeling at the fact that his dad always remembered his favorites (Fanta pineapple and a Sprite with Sour Patch Kids and Skittles.) Mike let out a soft "thanks" before taking his stuff from him. Mike smiles softly as he feels his dad throw an arm around his shoulder and lead him back to the car. Mike still felt a slight sense of joy his dad didn't immediately call mom or Nance to rat him out for following him. 

Once back in the car, Mike moves things around to get comfortable including grabbing one of his dad's hoodies immediately to wear so he could have to air on. His dad had taken his jacket off at some point and offers it over as a make shift blanket, which Mike took immediately. He was cold from staying in the trunk this late even with the car on and was glad to have a few more layers. Once he was comfortable, Mike plugs in his phone and feels more than sees his phone getting blown up once it finally turns back on in his lap. He pushes the phone off his lap and turns away from it to take a nap as his dad starts back on the highway.

It wasn't long before his dad was shaking him away and asking what he wanted from a random fast food place. Mike's stomach wasn't willing to let him continue with his sleep so he sat up and looks over the menu before answering his dad with what he wanted. He took a sip of his now car temperature sprite before moving the snacks and drinks out of the way for the food when they get it. Mike keeps the jacket over his legs as he leans back in his seat and tries to stay away to at least eat a little food. Before Mike knew, Richie was handing over their drinks followed by their dinner. The smell alone woke Mike up from his sleepy daze. 

A soft "thanks" was called over his dad that was drowned out by his dad's louder, more awake one. He grins softly at the sight of food and then notices his dad had a large coffee, which means no rest until they got to their location or closer to it. He also noticed he also had one. He must have had a look of puzzlement on because his dad let out a small tired laugh before offering an explanation, "I brought for if you wanted to stay up a little be longer, but if not, I'll drink it. I'd like to get this drive out of the way anyways." A sad clenching feeling causes an small pain in Mike's chest at the sight of how tired and stressed his dad looks. Mike never often actually saw his dad anything but joyful and happy so to see this. It made Mike nervous.

"No.. No I'll drink it. Maybe you can tell me about where we're heading if I stay up with you."

"Kid there's no prize if you stay up with me besides a longer nap later," Richie told him softly as he stares ahead.

"I know. I just wanna know why you're acting this way, I guess."

"And how am I acting then, Mr. High School Student?"

"Like El did when we found her." That answer seemed to shut his dad up quickly.

"Oh." was all his dad said for a while. He seemed to be thinking back to the time when Will went missing and everything that followed. His dad missed most of the scary shit that happened during that, but he did come in time to meet El after Hopper adopted her. El had really taken a shine to Richie during his small break in Hawkins, but it was obvious even to his dad that El wasn't that trusting to most. He was nervous that he pushed too much as a long awkward silence filled the the car. It got too long because normally his dad would have made a joke about the awkward silence or something. Mike clears his throat slightly.

"You don't have to.. I was just worried."

Richie took what sounded like a shaky breathe before nodding softly, "I know, Mike 'n Ike's. It's just hazy and confusing to even me."

"Okay. Well tell me the bits that are clear."

It took a longer silence this time not as awkward, more deafening, before Richie spoke again, "The guy that called me was a old friend of mine from where I was born. He called to remind me of a promise I made 27 years ago back home."

"Wait you said we're going to Maine? You didn't say you were from Maine!?"

Richie let out a genuine laugh before reporting back, "Well, Mike 'n Ike's, you never asked where I was from in the first place."

Mike thinks back to if he ever had, but came up empty, "Okay, fine, but I thought you were from Indiana or something!"

"No. That's where your mom is from and where my parents retired to."

"So, we're going to Maine. What's in Maine?"

"I wish I could tell you, but every time I try to think too hard about it, I get a sick feeling in my stomach."

Mike hesitates before nodding slowly, "Okay. Okay. Well, why now? why after 27 years?" Mike watched closely his dad shake his head before sipping on his coffee.

His dad sat the drink back down, "It was just the promise. That after 27 years if we got called back, we'd go."

"But what you were..." Mikes does some quick maths in his head before continuing, "13 years old? What if your friends got in a car crash or got cancer before now? How do you know they are all going?"

His dad seems determined and almost hurt by Mike's question. "No, they are fine. They have to be."

Mike let it go after that. He knew if he pushed too much, that it'd just hurt the both of them. He nods and focuses on drinking all of his coffee before it got too cold. He pulls his phone up from where it fell between the seats and saw the mountain of notifications. He made sure his read receipt was off before checking the messages. Most were from his friends. One was a good night text from his mom, which luckily he normally would ignore in the first place. Another from his group chat with his grandparents, asking where they were. Richie had already responded back to it before now. Nancy had sent a rolled eye emoji and said 'of course'. He sighed, knowing this made it more hard on Richie fixing things with Nance. He went to his group chat with his friends and saw that they were all talking about him running off.

They seem to notice that his phone was back on because of his Snapchat location being shared with them, Steve, Jonathan and his dad. He sent them a small text just telling them that his dad found out and he was okay and still going with before another saying good night. Those awake (read: all of them) all sent back goodnight texts as well and wish him well before they all seem to go off to what they were doing before. He turns off his notifications for that group, deciding to read them later and looks over at his dad.

His dad was humming and tapping his fingers along with the radio in an obvious attempt to keep himself up and moving. His dad always seems to enjoy late night radio the most. Maybe it was because his dad did late night radio in his 20s. That's what got Mike into starting a high school radio station with his friends. Dustin and him were the voices and DJs behind it. Will and Lucas were behind the scenes helpers. It's not a well used radio station, but it was used for alerts and such so it did get some listens sometimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter @ [og_cryptid](https://twitter.com/og_cryptid)


	2. The Dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike meets the Losers and tries to figure out what is freaking everyone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are one of the first few readers, you'll notice this chapter is different, it's because I went back and merged the first two chapters after realizing they were very short and would fit all in one together. If you're not new, hello, yes, I'm trying to figure out to pace things. Don't mind this note.
> 
> I'm trying to make a chapter a day or so, but I have college tomorrow. So who knows yet if I'll post tomorrow. I may post tomorrow night. I don't know yet. It depends on how my lab goes.
> 
> Anyways enjoy the Losers' reactions to Mike!
> 
> Warning: Pennywise is implied to be a voice in Mike's head. He makes homophobic and biphobic comments. Also ignores bisexuality in general, calling Richie a 'fairy' and makes a comment about him having kids. So keep that in mind as you read the end.

Mike has been up since they drove into Derry. The town looked old like Hawkins did. He stares out the window, taking in the sights as his dad drove them to whatever hotel they were standing at. They had decided their coffee fade from last night around 1, maybe 2, in the morning they were gonna get a room once they hit Maine, which they did. They had stayed at a new hotel to sleep for a few hours before getting back on the road. After that it took them less than 3, almost 4, hours to get to Derry from their hotel. It was now about noon as they pulled into a parking lot near the hotel they were staying at.

Once they parked, Mike got out of the vehicle with his bag and his dad's jacket in hand. He slips on the jacket before putting his bag over his shoulder and following his dad to the hotel? townhouse? inn? whatever it'd be called. It looked more like a huge house, like a bed and breakfast to him. He sticks close by his dad as he talks to the person behind the desk before they walked up the stairs to their room. "We only got one key, which is fine. If you leave this building, it will be with me beside you anyways." Mike nods and sits down his bag on the bed. He immediately jumps onto the bed and pulls out his laptop and it's charger. His dad went to the bathroom while Mike starts up a discord call with his friends, which was something they had demand from him once he got to the hotel. He had to use his hot spot since the place was so old and didn't have their own wifi. 

Before Mike knew it, it was time for dinner. Hours seemed to have melted away as he was talking to his friends and starting up a new Dungeons and Dragons campaigns over discord. Mike jumps slightly at the sound of his dad clearing his throat to bring his attention to him. Mike pops out the headphones he was now wearing so he didn't annoy his dad too much with their friends' loud arguing over the campaign. "Yeah dad?"

"I'm heading to down to the restaurant now. Do you want to go with or do you wanna stay and talk to your friends?" 

Mike looks over at his friends on the screen before looking up to his dad, "Stay.."

His dad sighs and it had a hint of fondness in it that it always does when he sighs at something Mike or Nancy did. "Alright kid, I'll send you pictures of menu and bring you something back, okay?"

Mike gives him a thumbs up and a grin before making a poor attempt at Matthew McConaughey, "Alright Alright Alright.."

His dad let out a belly laugh at his attempt and smiles before giving a much better attempt at a voice, this time British, "Jolly good, young lad!" 

He laughs softly as his dad said bye in another voice into his mic on his headphones to his friends, who all immediately yelled goodbye to him even at the expense of Mike's left ear. He winces softly before telling his dad bye from all of them and turning back to his laptop as his dad leaves. He starts back where they left off with the campaign and hours seemed to fade away.

Before Mike knew it was about an hour or an hour and a half after his dad left and he could hear running in the hall. What sounded like two people. It stopped in front of his room and he could hear the door open. Before he could react, his dad had threw open the door and Mike could see him panting and looking over the place as if to expecting to find something horrible had happen. "Uh, where's the fire, daddio?" This seemed to shock the figure behind him as the figure made a choking sound like the guy on the phone. "Who's that? The dude from the phone? Does he know it's not cool to hang up on people?" He crosses his arms in a kind of huffy way that he got from his mother. His dad smiles like he won everything he ever wanted in life before rushing over to hug Mike and checking him for whatever he was checking for. "Dad, chill! I'm fine, I've been in the room all night."

The guy behind his dad finally broke his own silence by whispering, "dad" to himself before shaking his head with a huge grin on his face at the sight in front of him. 

His dad seemed to remember someone followed him back to the room just as MORE people appeared behind him, looking over his shoulders. There were two women and three more men on top of the already standing dude taking camp in their door way. "Dad, I think your friend broke. You got your receipt?"

The people behind the still shocked and grinning man all made a choking sound (AGAIN WITH THE CHOKING) and stared at Mike like he was fucking ghost or some shit. His dad just chuckled and put his hand on Mike's head, "Nah, I just think they are shocked to know Trashmouth has a kid."

The red headed girl, who looks like that lady off one of his mom's or Nance's magazines, broke the silence at the door, "Rich, you sure you didn't clone yourself instead? He looks just like you did."

Mike smirks, "Nah! Dad wishes he was this good looking." It was said as he points to himself. This seemed to remind them of someone ( ~~ _his dad_~~ ) because they all made a show of groaning or rolling their eyes, but you couldn't hide the sound and sight of fondness coming off the seven people at the door.

His dad became letting everyone in as Mike said a quick bye to his friends and ended the call for now. He knew he'd be calling them again before long anyways. He bounces slightly on the bed before everyone formed a circle to talk. This gave him the perfect chance to look over everyone. He starts with the first guy he saw. He was of average height about the height Mike was himself (5'10"). He had black curly hair and bright blue eyes. He reminded Mike of a maths teacher or something. He moves his eyes to the women standing close by him, holding his hand. Must be his wife or partner. She was very gorgeous. Her hair was small locs and curls mixed together and pulled into a half up look off her face. She was darker toned than her partner beside her, mixed while her partner was not. She looks very nice and calming. She reminds him of people his dad would hang out with. Next to them stood a taller man, taller than ever his father. He looked like he was kind of stuck in the past and not fully into the 2000s and reminded Mike of a librarian. He also had a calming vibe to him, but that was behind a sense of stress and worry. He had a haunted look on his face as he stares at Mike, nervously.

Moving on from worried tall man was the smallest of the group. He immediately notices that it's Bill Denbrough, Nance's favorite author and his mom's Man Crush Monday ever so often. She said the only reason he wasn't always was the height and the fact that he's married. Mike always rolled his eyes and ignored his mom after that. He could see objectively that Bill was attractive, but he had a over sense of a haunting like Will when he came home that made Mike feel uncomfortable. He quickly moves on the red head from before. He knows she's famous, but for the life of him, he couldn't tell you. He could tell you she was just as gorgeous as the first and only other woman in the room. She looked like she was a retired model or something. She also had a sense of haunting over her and had the same worried and stressed expression at tall dude. Beside her stood a man may an inch or two taller than him, just under his dad's height. He was larger than his dad, but had a sense of softness to his person that pulled it off well. He looks like a very attractive guy, almost a model. He reminded Mike of those strong men you see are log lifting events. 

Between the last dude and his dad stood a smaller man, not as small as Denbrough, but just smaller than Mike himself, maybe by an inch or two. His arms were crossed and he seemed to have a vibe about him that reminded Mike immediately of his mother during her marriage with Ted or Nancy when she was around Steve's old friends; unhappy, annoyed, trying to bottle it up, miserable. The furrowed brows also implied that this man also has some anger in him. Beside that, he seems compact and looks kind of like a tool, if you want Mike to be honest. Like a spoiled pure breed Chihuahua or something. Beside that face, he looked like a mess in the world of fashion (and this is coming from the kid wearing a his dad's old ass pink hoodie that says "fish fear me, women want me" proudly over a fade yellow Hawaiian shirt of his dad's that was obviously popping out of the neck of said hoodie.) with his polo and hoodie. He also looked like he worked out a lot, yelled to talk to someone's managers and was probably vegan or something. This type of guy wasn't Mike's favorite, which normally translate to his dad also not liking them either, so he was kind of shocked to see them standing by each other and in some form of friendship that made such a legitimate promise 27 years ago.

After the letting the awkward and tense silent fill the room, his dad finally clears his throat, "Well guys this is Mike." Everyone immediately looks at Richie in shock before looking at the tallest man, who looked like he was about to cry? His dad looks down at his hands and continued before anyone else could say anything, "Michael Stanley Tozier." Mike looks around, guessing there's a Michael and a Stanley in the room. The curly guy from before puts his hands over his mouth as his partner hugs him. Found the other. That must be Stanley since Mike made everyone look at the tallest guy.

"So.. I'm guessing you two are Mike and Stanley?" They both nod at answer his question.

His dad seems to remember his son doesn't know any of these people and made a show of it by hitting himself in the head and making a _duh_ response before introducing Mike to the people in front of him, starting with Stanley. His dad held a hand to the ones he was introducing and give him a second to say hey.

"This is Staniel! He was my best friend in childhood, kind of like you and Will." Mike nods and grins to himself as Stan gave a quick wave and tight smile.

"Beside him is the new love of my life, Patty Cakes!" Mike rolls his eyes with Stan at this one as Richie continues, "Staniel is her wife guy!" This caused everyone to break into a lighthearted shared laugh before Richie moved on.

"Then you have your name sake, Micycle! He's the one that hung up on you back in Indiana." Everyone else raised a brow at the mentions of Indiana. It does seem to shock people his kids live there instead of LA.

"Then you got Nance's-" 

"Favorite author, Bill Denbrough" Mike had said this with him and watched as he stuttered and blushed, even without knowing who 'Nance' was. Mike didn't know he stuttered, interesting.

His dad carries on introducing Mike to, "This is Miss Beverly Marsh, the other love of my life." Mike was seeing a pattern of his dad just calling the women he liked to hang out with 'the loves of his lives'.

"I'm telling mom you got two more loves of your life." This causes his dad almost bark from laugh and hold his stomach in a good ol' belly laugh fashion. 

"Your mom would understand if she saw them, Mike n' Ikes!" Mike notices everyone was glancing around each other. Hm, his dad must not have mentioned his situation with Karen which, if they didn't know about Mike, was understandable. 

His dad clears his throat and moves onto the attractive guy and spoke in a Professor Oak voice, "This is Ben Handsome. He's a pokemon we catch many years ago. He evolved from a Ben Cutie." This seemed to cause the guy, Ben to blush and smile awkwardly at Mike. Must not be one for being called attractive. Mike hoped so because if this Ben dude was homophobic, Mike was gonna have to kick his ass in his dad's honor.

Mike clears his throat and nods to the grumpy guy, "Who's he?" 

Mike was kind of shocked to see the pure joy pop on his dad's face before he threw an arm around the guy, pulling him close, "This is Eddie Spaghetti, Mike n Ike's! He was your dad's closest best friend growing up." 

Mike nods slowly and quickly hides his shock, "Well it's nice to finally meet you guys. You just missed 16 years of my life and not to mention 20 years of my sister's lives. We take checks as birthday and Christmas paybacks." 

Everyone's mom looked shocked and paled at the mention of another kid

"SISTER?!"

Mike flinches at the sound of all of them yelling at once, "yeah, I got an older sister, Nancy?" 

"She's not here, is she?" Mike shook his head.

"No, I hopped into dad's trunk. I wasn't suppose to be here, but he looked freaked so I decided to come along. You guys' promise interrupted his week with me before his tour continued. He doesn't let things interrupt his visiting time." 

"Oh if the looks didn't prove it, that does. He really is Rich's kid." He looks over at Stanley, who was shaking his head. He was clearly trying to act annoyed, but ended up almost fond looking at his dad and him.

Everyone moves slightly to get more comfortable in the small hotel room, before Mike decided to break the silence.

"So what's up with the Chinese's joint? Not good? Because you forgot to bring back food."

Mike watches his dad face palm before pulling out his phone.

"Homeschool, Is there's any food places that will deliver?"

He looks from his dad to everyone else, wondering who he was talking to before the other Mike clears his throat and answers him, "There's a pizza joint." Then he gave the number of the place. He looks back at his dad, who immediately calls and makes the order, ordering Mike's favorite. (Alfredo with lots of pineapples) Mike grins and leans against his dad's shoulder, who pats his leg while finishing up the order.

Everyone seemed to be watching in awe still at the sight of Mike and his dad together. The only one not was Bill, who was staring at Mike hardcore. He had a blank expression on his face and he seems to be studying Mike. Weird.. 

Mike ignores him to turn back to his dad, "Thanks, old man!" 

His dad groans and laughs at being called old man by his kid as he always did, "I don't know who you're calling old here kiddo."

Mike rolls his eyes and grins at him, before letting his grin drop off his face, "So are you gonna finally explain whats going and why this is so fucking important?"

His dad's smile also dropped and everyone got tense again. That's not a good sign.

He watches as his dad looks around at everyone and back at him before answering, "Okay so you know what happened with Will?"

He nods, "He went missing, yeah, but we found him, like we all told you we would!"

He failed to notice everyone else getting tense at the mention of a missing kid.

His dad continues, shakily, "Well you see, Bill, Eds, Stan and I were all best friends like you, Dustin, Will and Lucas." Mike nods again to show he understands before his dad continues on, "Billy boy had this younger brother named G-Georgie. One day while Billy wasn't feel good, Georgie went playing by himself and went missing."

Mike took a sharp inhale, thinking of Holly going missing and nods for his dad to continue, which he does.

"That summer, Bill was very determined to find his brother. He got us three to help him because, well that's our leader Big Bill!" 

"He doesn't look too big to me," Mike cut in to try to lighten the mood. Everyone seem either groaned or chuckled at his attempt, but Bill. He just stared.

"HA! Yeah surprisingly Bill was the tallest out of us all. Anyways, one by one we became friends with Ben, then Bev and then Homeschool. They joined our little club. We called it the Losers Club."

"Like how my friends and I call each other the Party?" His dad smiles softly at his son's attempts to make parallels between the Losers and the Party.

"Yeah, kid, just like that. Anyways we started noticing something strange going on. Like how you said you were noticing oddities happening in Hawkins." The mention of Hawkins caused Ben and Mike to gasp. Hawkins was well known for it's local "Zombie Boy" and oddities.

Mike ignores them to listen to his dad, "Yeah I called you and you were the only adult beside Joyce to listen. Not even mom listened."

"Yeah, Mikes, I will always listen to you, kiddo." They share a smile before his dad continues, "Anyways, Derry had it's own oddities. It still has oddities. You see every 27 years, a large group of kids going missing and the adults do nothing. It's been happening since before Derry was found." 

Mike's eyes widen and he stares at his dad. He knows in his gut his dad was telling the truth without any evidence to back him right now. He just nods for his dad to continue. And He Does.

"27 years ago, Georgie went missing and we went looking for what caused it." _They found whatever caused it,_ Mike's head told him and his dad's next words confirmed it, "And we found It." 

"W-What was it?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but remember Hawkins and remember what you told me about with Will and El and how I believed you." 

Mike nods, "I do believe you. I'll always believe you, dad."

"Thanks, kid, keep that spirit up. We don't fully understand what it is. We just understand it's a living form of Fear." A voice in Mike's head whispers _and that's not all I am, Mikey._ Mike ignore it with a burning passion and grabs on to his dad's hand. 

"Continue." 

Mike holds onto his dad and tries to focus on his voice while the voice in his head got loud, shouting for him to...

_NOTICE ME, MIKEY! IT'S RUDE TO IGNORE PEOPLE! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOM SAY? WHAT WOULD YOUR FRIENDS SAY? WHAT ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND? SHE WOULDN'T LIKE YOU IGNORING YOUR DAD'S OLD PAL!_

"It seems to be feed on Fear. It needs Fear to live off. Without Fear, It can't eat. It feeds off kids because adults are less likely to fear it."

_WRONG!!! HE IS WRONG, MIKEY!! DON'T LISTEN! I JUST WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND! I JUST WANNA TO BE ALL THE KIDS' PAL!!_

"We almost killed it as kids, but almost of course isn't good enough so we made a promise that we'd come back if It was still alive." Then his dad shows him the cut on his palm. Mike stares at it for as long as he held it up for, trying to focus on something besides the yelling voice in his head.

_YOU'RE JUST LIKE DADDY HUH? I'M SHOCK YOUR OLD MAN COULD GET IT UP NOT ONCE BOTH TWICE!! HA WHAT A SURPRISE THE FAIRY HAD KIDS. DID YOU KNOW YOUR DAD'S DIRTY LITTLE SECRET? I BET YOU DO SINCE YOU TWO SHARE IT_

Mike knew immediately what the voice was implying. He was actually kind of livid for his dad and himself. Was this whatever It is trying to erase and ignore the fact that his dad does find women attractive? Trying to ignore the fact that he actually loves and cares for his own girlfriend while finding guys attractive?

He looks up at his dad and stares him in the eyes, "Do they know." 

_NO, OF COURSE, THEY DON'T, MIKEY! YOU REALLY THINK YOUR OLD MAN IS THAT BRAVE?!_

His dad gave him a confused look, "know?"

_LOOK AT HIM PLAYING DUMB!! SO WEAK!_

"Last year." He was referring back to the nerve-wrecking conversation he had with his dad. The conversation where both came out to each other and found One More Thing In Common. They were both bisexual.

Richie's eyes widens and shook his head.

_LOOK AT THAT FEAR! PROBABLY-_

He turns to the Losers, as he learned to call them now, cutting off the voice in his head, ignoring it completely now. "I'm bisexual. I'm hearing a voice trying to tell me I'm dirty for that and I am not. The voice is also erasing the fact that I am interested in girls. Girls are gorgeous and strong, but boys are great too. I wanted to get this out of the way so this voice if It happens to be whatever dad was talking about knows I do not fear being out nor will it erase my valid feelings with my girlfriend on top of finding guys attractive."

The Losers seemed surprised by his out burst before smiling at him (excluding Bill... hm.) and telling him that he was brave.

He shook his head, "No that's not bravery. That's stupidity. I shouldn't have to come out. Straight people don't have to come out. Why is it anyone's business. Why does this Clown think It can dictate people's fears or not. I'm sorry, but to me you're still straight up strangers. Your opinions doesn't matter yet to me. One second."

He pulls out his phone and hits to call his girlfriend. He felt the voice getting small as he ignores it. It was also getting madder the smaller it got.

"Mike?" 

"Hey El, are you with Max and the boys?"

"Yeah?"

"I got something to say, put them on."

".. Okay, Mike."

They all shouted out greetings, but Mike was on a mission. 

"Hey guys, I'm bisexual."

It took a second before Dustin cut in softly, "Isn't your brother out as bisexual, Will?"

"Yeah, he is.. Thanks for letting us know, Mike. You have Jon's number if you want some solidarity or whatever Steve calls it when they hang out together."

"Oh yeah! Steve's bisexual too!"

Mike smiles softly, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Thanks guys.. I'll have to text them. Us Small Town Bisexuals got to stick together. Listen I got to go, but thanks for being cool."

They all shouted their farewells before Mike hung up. 

All of the Losers seems to be mystified by the lack of fear Mike had. Maybe it was because Mike only heard a voice. Maybe it's because he didn't fear what the Clown was trying to bait him with. Mike himself couldn't tell you, but he could tell you he never felt more free than he did sitting there in front of all those strangers and his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope little Mike (what me and my partner are calling Mike Wheeler) or any of the characters doesn't seem too out of character, but like for Mike, he has a valid reason to be slightly out of character because his dad is different and such, but anyways. Yes, little Mike is bisexual! as is Jonathan and Steve! also yes Mike doesn't find coming out to strangers as nerve-wrecking and knew in his heart he was safe with his friends. I didn't want Mike to out his dad, But I did want him to kind of be like "you know what I don't have anything to worry other and either should my dad."
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [og_cryptid](https://twitter.com/og_cryptid)


	3. The Tokens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the Loser's tokens. Time for Mike to find out what his dad is scared of and to finally meet this clown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of: Pennywise appearance, Blood mention, implied future death of two characters, Cussing (What's new. It's a fanfiction focused on Richie Tozier. Of course he's gonna cuss.)

After Mike's coming out, the adults and him all went downstairs to wait for his food. They all stood or sat in some part of the bar area. He sat on the bar top while his dad stood behind it. Bill sat on the arm of the chair Bev was sitting in. Patty and Stan mirroring that across from them. Ben sitting on the couch by Bev. The older Mike standing with some journal in the area beside Patty and Stan. Eddie was pacing behind Bev and Bill. They started talking about the situation and explaining to Mike what was going on and the promise. Eddie and his dad seemed ready to leave, but it seemed his dad wasn't going to leave Stanley to face it alone and Eddie wasn't going to let Richie do this without him. So once Stan confessed his acceptance, his dad was reluctantly on board with helping whatever plan the older Mike had worked up in the last 27 years.

Mike sat there, listening and looking at everyone's reactions. Taking in the fact that his dad dealt with the same kind of, if not worse, forces he dealt with to get Will back and the things that followed after that. In the middle of their discussion, a young guy in his 20s walks up near the area Eddie was still pacing at with a pizza box and a hat as his only form of uniform. He smiles, a very customer service type smile, at everyone before speaking, "Pizza for Tozier?" 

Mike's and his dad's hand shot up and his dad paid while Mike took the pizza. They wait until they hear the door close before starting their conversation. It was cut short from starting up before Mike knocked over glasses jumping away from the pizza box. Everyone let out some form of surprise at the youngest Tozier leaping away as his dad turns the box to him to look at what Mike saw. Eddie stops the kid from running out of the room and comforts the scared teenager as Richie made a noise like he was about to throw up before taking a gulp like he was forcing it back down. Mike couldn't see from his place hiding in Eddie's shoulder, but his dad must have shown what Mike and his dad were reacting to.

It was a missing persons report. One made for two people. It had a picture of Mike, who was dressed like he would be for school, but the photo was upside down and he was screaming in the picture. While beside it was his dad, smiling like he would be taking a school picture, but at his age. Above the pictures was a two line headline saying:

_MISSING TOZIERS_

_LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON_

Below that and the photos was the normal information on missing person's reports. The date for them missing was made for today. Where the number to call would be was left blank and it instead states " _NO MORE RUNNING_." 

Eddie walks Mike back over to his dad, who immediately takes hold of his kid and holds him close. Everyone seems a little freaked out, but the older Mike pushes on. Mike from his new spot under his dad's arm, noticed Bev was kind of glancing over at Stan, who didn't noticed or didn't care to make a remark over it. Patty moves over to where Richie and Mike stood and whispers him a joking remark. The remark was on how she was gonna stick with him now since he was like her, an outsider and that he's welcome to stick with her. He smiles, showing off the buck teeth he got from his dad and heard an intake of breath come from both Bill and Stan, probably both shocked by the similarities between him and his dad from his youth.

He fades in and out from listening to the older Mike and Bill explain why it's important to do this, when Stanley finally broke down and ask the same question Mike had from moments ago, which was: "This is all interesting and I'm on board so far, but first I'd like to know why Bev seems to be staring at me. Last I checked, her romantic ties laid with elsewhere and I'm a happily married man."

Bev seems shocked at blunt reminder of his own bluntness and looks down at her lap, "O-Oh, uh, I'm just, just happy you're here, Stan."

Stan hums and seems to pick a piece of something off the arm of his chair and sit it on table before looking at her, "Did you.. not expect me to come, Beverly?"

Everyone looks at Bev as her face screams a confirming answer to his question.

"You saw something in those Deadlights?"

Mike feels before he hears his dad speak, "Deadlights? What Deadlights?"

Bill glances their way before explaining, "B-Bev. She was the only one of us that caught in them."

Mike looks to Stan, who was still looking Bev. He speaks up, "Did you not seem me come back? Was that why you hesitated back at the barrens those years ago?"

Everyone looks confused but Stan, Patty, older Mike and himself. The older Mike seems more surprised by Stan's memory, "Wait, you remember?"

Stan nods, "I remembered everything before coming here. Everything. So Bev, answer me."

Mike follows his gaze to Bev, who bites her lip and hesitates before speaking, "I-I guess I'm a little s-surprised. Y-You were always the m-most scared."

Stan hums as if he was talking business and he wasn't very interested in what was being said, "Ah, yes. Well luckily for me, the thought of my wife and the idea of my friends having to deal with something that fears all of us stopped me from doing what IT has been whispering to me subconsciously since Mike called."

"W-What h-has IT be-been w-whispering, Stan?" Bill's stutter was strong with that statement.

"To take myself off the board."

Mike gasp slightly as his dad's arm tightened around him. Everyone else looks sick to their stomachs. His dad takes it upon himself to break the mood forming over them.

"Damn.. Guess I can't let Staniel outshine me now. So what's the plan?"

Everyone huffs a laugh or chuckle at Richie before rolling their eyes. The older Mike clears his throat and starts explaining that for their plan to work they had to remember everything. 

"What do you mean everything?"

"It's best if I just show you."

They very nicely allowed Mike eat a slice or two of his pizza, which was all he could stomach at the point before letting him take his food to the room. After that the older Mike led them through the town to some location. 

It takes half way to whatever they were going the older Mike was leading them to for him to notice he was boxed in-between the Losers in some kind of form of protection. In front was Eddie, who glances back to make sure Mike was following and then behind him was his dad. On each side was Bev and Patty. The older Mike was leading in front of Eddie. Ben and Bill were walking nearby Bev and Stan was holding hands with Patty, walking with her. 

The adults talk on while Mike decides just to zone out and walk. He didn't feel so well since he didn't sleep and he keeps thinking of the flyer.

Mike stuck around his dad as the others starts to remember where they were going. He didn't really listen to their conversation since he was still lost in his head. He pulls out his phone to text his friends to feel better when he made one wrong step near Ben which led to them both falling into whatever it was they were looking for.

He hears Ben call out to the others while he got up, groaning and looking at his phone, which already had some breaks in it, but it didn't look worse than before. 

He looks up as the other Losers and Patty figuring out their way down. Patty helps him up once she got down there and held him near since there wasn't much space with all the Losers moving around them looking around. His dad checks him other before walking off once Mike waves him off. He watches with Patty as the Losers started to reminisce over their old hang out. 

A voice breaks from the dark corner, "Hey Losers." It sounded eerily similar to the voice from his head earlier, but also not. 

Everyone glances over at the corner, either holding something or backing away.

"Time to Float" The ( _same similar but not_ ) voice again. Ben falls back, trying to back away.

Stan pushes him and Patty behind him, looking around before turning with a deadpan expression on his face into the corner, "Richie."

His dad starts laughing and walks out of the darkness while everyone relaxes.

"Dude!"

His dad keep giggling, "Remember when he used to say that shit?" He pulls out his hands from his jacket and did a little arm, "And he'd do that little dance." 

Everyone else looks at him annoyed and Mike stares down at his hands that were shaking. He glances over at Patty, who was watching him closely, as he shoves his hands in his pockets of his hoodie and shook his head softly for her to not say anything. He knew his dad was trying to lighten the mood and most of the time it worked. It normally was always a hit for Mike even during his hardest times, but after the event at the inn, Mike doesn't think he could take anymore jokes like that.

His dad seems to notice that Mike was shaken up and his face kind of pales more than it already is. Patty leads Mike over to his dad and his dad takes his hands back out of his jacket, which he shoved them, and hugs his son, whispering his apologizes into Mike's curls. Mike relaxes in his dad's arms and hugs him back, "Don't do that shit again, dad. I was scared." His dad nods and kisses the crown of his head. His dad made many poorly time jokes so Mike wasn't gonna hold it against him.

His dad didn't need both of his kids against him. 

While they were hugging, the Loser looks around until Stan found what he seemed to be looking for, an old can used for coffee or something.

Mike looks at it with everyone as Stan popped it open and shows them what he had inside. All the Losers seemed to laugh at the shower cap Stan pulls out of it. Patty giggles while Mike lets out a chuckle as Stan starts handing them out to the Losers, stating for the spiders. His dad gives his to him and Stan gives his to Patty.

They all stand around before looking at the older Mike. His dad was the one to ask the question they were all wondering, "Okay you brought us here. Why are we here exactly?"

"The ritual. To perform it requires a sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? I nominate Eddie." His dad points at Eddie.

"Wait What?" Eddie turns to his dad in shock.

"Because you're little. You'll fit on a barbeque." His dad makes hand motions like to show the size of barbeque needed. This leads to Eddie going on a mini rant on his height being average and walking off beside Bill

"It's not that kind of a sacrifice, guys. Mike?," Bill says and then ask as he watches Eddie, come sit next to him.

"The past is buried, but you're gonna have to dig it up. Piece by piece. And this pieces, these artificts, are why we're here. They are what you'll sacrifice."

After the explanation, they start to climb out of the hang out to go looking for their apparent tokens, leaving behind the caps. Stan seem to explain to his dad why he didn't end up taking one of the caps, but Mike was standing a few feet away and they were whispering and he couldn't hear them over Eddie asking the older Mike about the tokens. His dad cut him off, ranting about how they already know everything and that the tokens are stupid.

The older Mike seems calm at the face of his dad's ranting before reminding them that they had apparently split up during the summer this happened and so they had to remember whatever happened during that time. Everyone but older Mike seem dumbfounded from where Patty and Mike stood behind the older Mike. Some look around and others look down. The older Mike then tells them that they need to figure out and remember whatever it was from the summer when everyone was alone. That each loser had to get their tokens alone without another loser. Implying that he could go with his dad and Patty with Stan, Mike guesses.

No one seemed to like that idea. Eddie and his dad made sure to inform the older Mike of this. And to be honest with you, Mike agreed with them. He didn't like that Bill, Bev, Eddie and Ben would be alone.

Bill defends Mike, saying that they weren't together that whole summer. This leads to the Losers finally giving up the argument and going different ways. Patty and Stan walk with him and his dad as far as they could before they had to split off. He looks up at his dad who was looking down at his shoes.

"Are you.. okay?" This causes his dad to let out a watery laugh and shake his head.

"I'm the best I can be in this situation, Mini Me."

Mike smiles softly at the old nickname usage and grabs his dad's arm, "Come on, old man. Let's get this token and maybe we can meet back up with Stan and Patty soon!"

His dad smiles himself and nods, "Alright, dork." He threw an arm around Mike and led him to where he spent that summer when the Losers split up.

It ends up to be an arcade. He follows his dad into the place, looking around at what's left of the place. His dad quickly got his token before standing in front of an old gaming machine left there to rot. He stood there silently as his dad seems to remember what had happen here. His dad looks over at him, teary eyed. Mike gives him a soft understanding look, "You okay?" His dad nods before walking them out to the park center, where they stood and looked up at a statue. His dad took a shaky breathe looking at it before a dude runs into his dad and hands him something

"Closing performance is tonight." 

His dad and him watches the guy walk by and he turns back to show his face. It was gruesome. He looks like the dude Mike saw from the front page of a newspaper when they got here. He tossed the rest of the flyers he had over his shoulder while walking away.

Mike looks with his dad at the flyer given to them and both froze at the sight of Obituary for the both of them instead of a missing person flyer this time. 

"Did you miss me Richie? I see you brought a little friend!"

Both their heads shot up to see a _fucking clown?_ sitting on shoulder of the statue in front of them with a huge thing of balloons.

"Oh Fuck!"

"Cause I've missed you" Mike stares at the clown, who looks sad now. Acting as if it did miss Richie. But the acting was almost _mocking_. "No one wants to play with the clown anymore."

The clown then peaks up "Play a game with me, would ya? How about Street Fighter?" That's.. name off the machine in the arcade. 

"Oh yes. You like that one, don't you?," The clown grunts before smiling, "Or maybe truth or dare?" 

"Jesus." Mike looks to his dad, who was scared, before looking back to the clown.

"Oh you wouldn't want anyone to pick 'truth' though, would ya, Richie?" The clown starts floating up and kicks It's feet, "You wouldn't want anyone to know what you're hiding."

It starts to float at them, laughing before It starts to sing, "I know your secret. Your dirty little secret." It sang it with such venom that it caused It to spit a little at the dirty little bit. The clown repeats it again as It lands, jumping at rich, causing him to jump back. Mike had enough at this point. He throw a wadded up flyer at the clown.

"Hey motherfucker!" Out of the corner of Mike's eyes, behind his dad, he notices all the people, whom he just noticed now were swaying, stopped as the flyer hit the clown.

The clown turns It's head to him, eyes widened at the sight of him, "Oh my! You look just like your daddy, Richie, Mikey!"

Mike was not amused at this point. He was tired and sick of this fucking clown already and they just now actually met.

The clown made a _tsk-tsk_ noise like a teacher when a kid is bad, "But you also developed a Trashmouth just like him, didn't you, Mikey?"

He rolls his eyes at the clown, which he noticed caused the clown to get mad.

The clown's face scrunches up in anger and the words all seem to come out with a little spit and a lot of venom, "Gotta attitude just like him as well, HUH, Mikey!"

He smirks at the pure anger rolling off the clown at this point, "Sure, Bozo. Gotta learn from the best, don't I? Who told you clowns were a good mask anyways? That's so like old school. It's lame now to trust or be scared of clowns, dude. Which..." He seems to be thinking on it before continuing, "I guess makes you lame as well."

This pisses off the clown. It stomps over to Mike, who just stares him down. It's stomps seem to get more hesitate and softer the closer It got without causing Mike fear.

Mike smirks as he picks up on it, "Oh, Dad said something about you smelling fear, but I don't got anything to fear for you, Bozo. You're a fucking clown." This causes It to grow smaller and slightly deformed as Mike taunts It.

Mike's eyes widen as he seems to notice that as well and glanced over to his dad, who was staring in awe as the clown backs away from Mike. His dad saw it too, he's guessing. _Interesting_. He'll have to remember that.

Mike spits at the clown before running at his dad, pushing him away as the clown let out a shriek as the spit burns It. It did it because Mike believed it could, or he hoped it would. Either way it worked. 

They run all the way until they don't see the clown anymore. They continue to walk until they saw Pat and Stan, who look like they were waiting as well as trying to calm down from whatever was saw. Mike notices blood on the side of Stan's face and on his wrist. Pat's blouse is off and seemed to be in multiple pieces and he had on Stan's sweater, leaning him in a button up. They both rush over to them to check on them before helping Stan back to the Inn while his dad tried to talk Stan out of staying. Mike let Patty clings to him as Rich and Stan cling together. They get back to the inn where Bev and Ben already sat at the end of the stairs. By then they walked in, Stan and his dad were already in a fight about staying which caused his dad to rush up stairs while Stan sat down. Mike ran after his dad, followed closely by Ben, while Bev rush over to Stan, who was still bleeding from his wounds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My partner and I came to the idea that Mike wouldn't be afraid of Pennywise just as a clown and would even taunt him. If that seems out of character to you for Mike, well I guess his character would be slightly different since his biological dad is different. That's gonna be my excuse. Yes earlier Mike was stuck in his thoughts on the flyer, but that's before he saw what Pennywise looks like.
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [og_cryptid](https://twitter.com/og_cryptid)


	4. The Battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers (+ Mike & Patty) go to face off one last time with Pennywise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this one, there will be one last chapter. I do have plans to work on more works in relation to this one, but it may be a few days after this one is finalized before I get around to writing them.  
> If you have any ideas of what you want to see from Richie and his loved one, let me know. I have a few ideas already, but I'd love to have more. 
> 
> Warning: Possible mentions of Blood, Gore, Wounds, Violence. Cussing. Pennywise is it's own warning in itself. Falling from a high places.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Mike throws open the door to his and his dad's room, looking at his dad who was throwing both their bag over his shoulder. "Dad, Dad, Dad! stop!" His dad looks at him before grabbing him and turning him around to leave. He tries to weight himself down and stop his dad, but he weights next to nothing compared to his dad. Ben was the force to stop Richie from pushing Mike out the inn. Ben looks concerned and tries to comfort his dad.

"Hey man. What's going on? What did you remember?" Wrong questions.

Mike huffs and tries to get out of his dad's hold and once he did, he walks back out of the room to let Ben talk his dad down. He notices Eddie covered in goop walking up the stairs and to his room. He raises an eyebrow as Eddie just said, "Don't ask," before going into his room. He turns to go into the room as Ben walks out, shaking his head. Mike knows this means it's his turn to talk his dad out of running off. He walks back in as Ben runs downstairs to whatever's going on. Richie sits on the bed, looking down at his hands when Mike walks in.

"Hey dad. You know they aren't gonna hate you. I mean they already know you're a loser and hung out with you for so long it seems." His dad chuckles at that. Mike continues, "Come on, what's going on? You lame or something? Scared of a fucking clown?" His dad huffs slightly and looks at him.

"Mikes, I can't. I'm not brave like you. Plus I have to think of you, Nancy, Karen, Holly. I can't. I can't leave you or take you with me. It's dangerous. If I die, you have no way back and if you died, I don't know what I'd do." He puts his head in his hands.

Mike takes a deep breathe, "Okay."

His dad's head shoots up and looks at him confused, "Okay?"

Mike looks him in the eye, "If you can make it to Derry line without stopping, we'll leave. But if you stop, we're meeting up with the rest at the library and you get to explain why you're a pussy."

His dad slowly nods and rolls his eyes slightly at the 'pussy' bit, "Okay. Deal."

Mike smirks and they shake hands on it. Mike then lets his dad lead him out of the building out the back way. In their hurry to leave before the others find them, they didn't notice the car parked next their spot. Well Mike did, but to him the car was just a car. He didn't know who's it was.

They start driving down the road and Mike crosses his arms and waits for something to show him. He didn't expect it to be a call. But it was.

Unknowingly to them, Eddie currently was dealing with an escaped criminal from the Losers' childhood. They make it near Stan's synagogue before Richie's phone rings. He answers it. It was _Stan_. He must have had to ask Mike for the number.

"Hey Rich, Where the fuck are you? Eddie was just attacked and you're nowhere to be fucking found."

His dad seems stunned and upset by this news. Mike is also stunned. His dad didn't even hesitate before he turns the car around.

"Heading to the Library. We were suppose to meet Mike there, right?"

Stan makes a humming noise over the phone, "Okay.. Yeah, we are. We'll see you there. Don't leave without telling us next time, asshole." Then the line went dead.

Mike feels slightly smug as they drove to the library, "So."

His dad rolls his eyes, "Shut it."

"I'm just saying. Maybe we should have stayed, Dad."

His dad slowly nods after a moment of hesitation, "Guess you were right."

Before they knew it, they were at the library. They got out and heard what sounds like table and glass breaking. They run in. He notices a man fighting with the older Mike and yelling at him about how he should have died in some fire. Before either Mike knew it, Richie uses an axe to kill the guy. Mike let out a yelp while the other one lays in shock. His dad tries to make a joke, but it was ruined by him getting sick right before everyone else— _minus Bill—_ got there. Stan and Patty run over to Richie and him once they saw what happen while Bev and Ben look the older Mike over. Eddie looks everyone over before asking the older Mike if there's a first aid.

Mike noticed that Stan and Eddie both now had bandages. Stan's were around the outline of his face and on his wrist and Eddie's was on one of his cheeks. Mike holds onto to his dad, making sure he was okay as everything calms down, before Bev informed the older Mike that Bill left already.

The older Mike immediately pulls out his phone and calls Bill. The call was loud even though the other Mike didn't put it on speaker. Bill seem mad about something. Mike looks everyone over before they came to the realization Bill was going go alone and probably die alone. Once Bev reminded everyone of where Bill would be going, they all rush to a car. It takes two cars to fit everyone. His dad's and Stan's.

Both his dad and Stan start driving as fast as they legally could and sometimes as fast as they illegally could if they remembered where cops don't hang out from when they were younger. Mike seems to notice he is one of few not held on the fear, beside Stan, the older Mike and Bill, they weren't either. Bev and Eddie were close, but you could see they still look over their shoulder. Ben and his dad were.. afraid, but willing to risk for those they loved. Patty falls between the Bev&Eddie and the Ben&Richie placement.

Once they get close enough to the house and notice Bill walking up, they all get out of the vehicles and run. Mike hears Beverly calls out to Bill, causing him to turn around on the stairs and immediately try to talk them out of being there. He was almost in tears and his stutter was worse than Mike has ever seen so far. His speech fades when Bev bends down and picks up what looks to be fence post and she cuts him off, "Well, we're not asking you either."

"Bev" Bill steps down a step to stop her.

"We didn't do it alone then, Bill, so we're not gonna do this alone now."

"Losers stick together."

After a second of silence where they realized all of them were going in, Eddie asks before shaking his head softly as if what he said was dumb,"So, does somebody want to say something?"

"Richie said it best when we were here last."

"I did? "I don't want to die"?"

"Not that." 

""You're lucky we're not measuring dicks"?" This one caused almost everyone to look at him in disgust, but Mike and Patty giggle at it while Stan sighs fondly from beside Richie.

"No."

His dad rolls eyes and thinks for a second before asking, ""Let's kill this fucking clown"?"

Bill grins and made a deep noise of approval at it. That must be the one.

His dad nods more determined, "Let's kill this fucking clown"

After that they walk in with flashlights from Stan's car. The line up of going in was Bill followed by Richie, who came with Mike himself following close beside him. Beside and behind them was Eddie and then Stan with Patty. After them was the Older Mike, Bev and then ending with Ben. 

Everyone looks around and Mike notices with his dad a sludgy hot oil making its way down the stairs. Basically cutting that area off from them. 

"Well I love what It's done with the place"

"Beep beep, Richie."

"All right"

Then without knowing it the groups were slowly splitting up. Mike had follow his dad after Bill and Eddie was with them. Stan got split as she moves close to Bev and he follows after Mike and his dad. Immediately when they got into the room, Bill noticed the basement. But before he could tell the others, Mike could heard Ben groaning out in pain and then the sound of Bev calling for him. The door slams in Patty's and Stan's faces when Stan tries to rush out the door to her.

"No, no! Hey, hey! Ben!" Stan, Eddie and Bill immediately start hitting on the door, calling out to the others before a bang came from fridge. This causes them to stop as it began to shake. 

"Okay, that can't be good, right?"

The door of the old fridge swings open with a bang. Inside was no one that the Losers but Richie would know, but a person Mike knew greatly. It was Will. Well Mike knew it wasn't the real Will since he was back home unknowing to all this, but it sure looks like him.

"W-Who is that?"

"Will. He's one of my best friend back in Hawkins."

The head lifts to prove Mike right. He stood in front of his dad since this was suppose to be his fear. The sound of bones cracking made Mike sick, but he pushes on. The Will in the fridge stares at the ground before letting out a yell before the head fell off. The adults all jump and run away from it while Mike stood there and let the head hit his feet before punting it back into the fridge. Stan reacted quickly, closing the fridge behind the head and leaning his weight against it. Bill helped him quickly after noticing what he was doing. Mike felt sick but checks his phone to see the group chat Will was in was lively and Will was messaging in it even. He puts his phone away in the sack he brought with him.

Eddie was hyperventilating near the door and he notice his dad rush to Eddie to check on him. Interesting. There was a distance growling and shouting that came from the basement, but it doesn't sound like it's coming closer. Then he heard glass breaking from where the others were and following that after a few minutes the rest of group came from a different way. Stan immediately hugs Patty while the older Mike and Ben help Bill put something to block the fridge close. Once that was figured out, they walk down to stairs to the basement.

After a few minutes they were down in the sewers. Mike was glad he was wearing really old shoes now. He stuck with his dad closely. They walk through the maze of tunnels until they find some overly filled with used water room with a huge thing of trash in the middle. 

"Shit this is it" This? This is where they fought as kids? Hopefully it wasn't as flooded back then.

He notices Bill and his dad share a look before everyone steps into the chest high water. He holds his bag over his head even though it was a waterproof bag for lake trips. Wasn't gonna test that there, wasn't gonna test that here. He follows them to the trash pile, closer to Bev now than his dad. Once his dad had gotten to the little island he throws his bag to him which his dad catches and sits to the side. When Bev stops he turns to her while the others continue on.

He raises a brow, "Beverly."

She turns to him quickly, "Sorry I thought, I heard something back there."

He nods and gave her a smile, "It's just It playing tricks. Come on." 

But before they could come on and with everyone watching from the island. A deformed woman pops from the water and grabs onto the both of them, shouting, "It's time to sink!" Before dragging both of them down. He starts hitting the figure and trying to get away. He holds his breathe as long as he knew he could, but it felt like forever before the others got to him and Bev to free them. Once freed it took them a few seconds just to swim back up. He pops back to the surface and notice Eddie waiting. He had Stan, Patty and his dad checking on him while Bev had the other Mike, Ben and Bill. 

His dad looks over at the older Mike, "Mike, where do we go from here?"

They all climb up on the pile of trash and the older Mike shows them this trap door before trying explains to them what they were to do.

Mike was trying to listen, but could hear Ben and his dad whispering about the sanity of the guy he was named after.

Before Mike knew it, they were going down a hole and Eddie was about to have a panic attack. He watches beside Stan and Pat as his dad walks over to try and fought with Eddie over his inhaler before giving him a pep talk. Pep talks weren't his dad's strong suit often, unless you knew him and knew he means well. Which luckily for Eddie, Eddie knew those things and was starting to calm down afterwards.

After some more climbing and pushing themselves into a small gap that his dad almost didn't fit through because his shoulders, they were in the area they were meant to be in. Patty and Mike stood off to the side while the Losers walk into the weird center bit that looks like something crashed there. Patty holds onto his arm while they watch from off to the side as the Losers start.

The older Mike explains what was going to happen and told them they were to burn their tokens. They all seem to pull out what they had needed. From where Mike and Pat stood they could only faintly hear what the Losers were saying as they explain what they brought with them. Once it got to Richie. He said he had two tokens in case he needed one to have brought Mike along. One token from the arcade here and the other from the one in Hawkins. Mike smiles to himself as he could see his dad dropping both in.

After him was Stan who held up a cloth, which was for wearing as a Tichel, and a Kippah, "For me and Patty. During our split, I had my Bar Mitzvah. Only Richie showed up." He seem to ignore the apologies before putting them into the fire. 

"Can you burn those? Like is that allowed?" Even from here, Mike could hear his dad's joke and Stan's huff and he could see Stan pushing his dad slightly. 

After the token were place in the fire, the ritual began. 

Mike and Pat immediately fell back at some kind of force and they cling to each other. They both close their eyes and held on until the end. They heard everyone shouting and screaming. There was some force keeping them back as if they say they didn't belong within the ritual grounds. It pushes them all the way into some cave in the wall. The force lessened as they heard the shouting start to calm down for a second. They both peek and notice the failure of the ritual. They watch the Losers back away from the growing red balloon like mass.

Both watch in shock as it popped and the force threw the Losers to the ground. Mike notice a ringing form in his ears from the force of the giant balloon popping. They both rush over to Stan and Richie, who were on their knees now, checking on each other for damage before everyone runs to meet up in despite the ringing in their ears. Eddie keep saying if they had done it if they finished it, but the older Mike said nothing. His dad joined in on the questioning until Bev pointed her light into the center and saw It's face.

They all let out a scream or a yelp, jumping or backing away from the center when they saw him. All but himself. He stares at It.

"Oh, did it work, Mikey? Did it work?" It starts to laugh from It's placement behind the spikes, "Tell them why your silly little ritual didn't work. Tell them it's all just a.. What's the word, Eds? Gazebo?" 

"Mike, What's It talking about?" Eddie sounds upset from where Mike was. 

"Mikey?," Bill stutters over the name.

"Oh, Mikey, you never showed them the fourth side, did you?" It laughs again, that mocking laugh. "didn't want them to know what actually happened to the poor Shokopiwah?" keeps saying 'yum'.

"Fuck, Mikey, You lied to us, again?" 

"No, but they didn't believe they could kill him! That's why it didn't work back then!"

Mike looks over at the other Mike, who had tears running down his face now.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Mike?" Mike heard his dad shouting.

"We hurt him," Mike insisted.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck you, Mikey"

"I needed something, anything, for us to remember. Anything for us to believe!" 

"God damn it!"

"Fuck!"

It laughs as they all lost their calm. Mike notices Patty and Stan were praying from beside him as this goes on. And then the lights from before jump out of the pot and floated behind Pennywise.

"The Deadlights! Don't look at them!" He heard Bev cry as everyone focuses on It's face.

"For 27 years, I dreamt of you." It laughs, this time deeper than past laughs, and walks out from behind It's hiding spot, "I craved you. Oh, I've missed you!"

It was huge now. That should scare Mike he knows, but something inside him, a voice that sounds like El whispers to him not to be afraid so he wasn't. It moves similar to a spider and it's legs were sharp points. Mike backs away with everyone as It talks. He notices the other Mike not moving as Ben calls out for him to, instead he walks forward. Ben was being pulled back by Beverly, but he was trying to grab the older Mike to pull him with them.

"Waiting for this very moment" 

"Mikey! You gotta move, Mikey!"

Mike watches as the other Mike shook his head and said something, but Patty and Stan had moved him too far to hear it. He does hear Eddie calling out as well.

"Time to Float" The voice was hoarse and deep compared to it's mocking voice. It leans back, rearing it's arm and body back in a way to wind up for a punch. It held that placement as the small hands coming out of it's wrist became a long claw. It makes a hissing noise before going to scab where the older Mike stood. Luckily for Mike, Bill runs his way and pushes him out the way, causing the claw to get stuck for a second. This allowed the Losers to help the other Mike and Bill stand back up for them to run.

They all took off running as It destroys the place, breaking things to cause rocks and other debris to rain everywhere. It slams It's arm down and the force causes some of the lose to stumble and fall over, before rushing to get back up. Everyone all got split up trying to get away from the Losers. Mike found himself with Stan and Pat too far from his dad to catch back up with him. They hide behind the spikes on the other side while the others where all on one side.

Mike holds their hands and told them not to fear the clown and explains that when he called it nothing but a clown it made it smaller. This seem to spark an idea into Stan's head, "We've got to make it smaller."

They could hear behind them as it tries to run after Eddie and his dad, but couldn't reach. It tries to grab them out of a hole in the wall for a while, before giving up after a few minutes of trying. While this was happening, from their hiding spot, they could see Bill rolling out of a thing of water and then the older Mike try to sneak over to him.

When he did, It turns to him and jumps at him, "Miss me?" This spooks the other Mike and causes him to stop. They could see him talking to It, but couldn't tell what was being said over the noise of the Deadlights. They could hear It's laughter and hear him talk, "Well I know what you are. A madman."

Then It wraps Mike up and hold what looks like a spike to his neck to keep him from moving. He couldn't see It from the front, but he was guessing that It was gonna try and eat him as It lifts Mike like he was a snack. Before It could even try, a rock hit It in the face, causing It to grunt and look over at the person who did it. He notices it was his dad.

 _Fuck_.

He could hear his dad shout over the noise, "Hey fuck face!" This causes It to throw the other Mike down and turn to his dad. He watches his dad pick up another rock and could make out faintly what was said next.

"Wanna play Truth or Dare? Here's a truth. You're a sloppy bitch! Yeah, that's right." He goes to throw the rock, "Let's dance! Yippee-ki-yay.."

He drops the rock and was cut off from finishing what was to be said next as It seem to form a hole through itself, which caused his dad to look into the Deadlights. From here he could see his dad's limp body stand for a minute before floating up. Under his dad, Mike could see Eddie standing in shock at his dad floating before moving back and looking at the fence post in his hand. He then watches in complete awe as Eddie beeps the clown before throwing the post into It's mouth. His dad drops from the hold of the deadlights.

He glances to Stan, who's face wasn't as amazed as his. Instead Stan was just watching the clown fall back into a spike and lay there. From here they could hear Eddie.

"Holy shit!!" 

Stan looks at the Losers, who all looks to be excited, before shouting to them, "Guys! The Lights! They aren't out!"

Mike realizes what Stan realized before and shouts, "It's not dead!"

Calling it out on it's trick caused it to hiss before look at them with venom in it's eyes, "Oh, Stanny and Mikey! Why must ya be such kill joys!"

Stan and Patty were just able to dodge the claw coming for them, but It grabs onto Mike too quickly for him to get away. It lifts him up by his ankle.

"Ah, a snack!" It lifts him up while the others threw rocks to try and stop it. That didn't work this time. 

He was just in front of It's face before he spits at it, "Fucking clown!" This seems to shock the clown. "Think I'm scared of you? Just because you got my fucking ankle? Just because you're gonna try and eat me? I'm a Tozier. We taste horrible, bozo." The clown's face starts to shake before changing from It's eating face to It's clown face. 

He could hear Stan screaming at the clown as well, calling him 'a terrible painting', 'a clown', and more. The clown seem to get mad and turns to Stan and growl at him.

"I'm the Eater of Worlds!"

Mike was still being held up by this time off the side. He saw the other Losers run up under him trying to reach him while Stan talks to the clown. Mike could hear Stan respond back to the clown as he tries to wiggle free.

"No, Bozo, not to me. You're a fucking clown. You've always been."

This causes It to drop Mike who falls into the Losers' arms. The clown hiss and tries the scary tactic with Patty, who called It a 'Has been'.

It turns to the other Losers and Mike and growls at them before screaming the same thing.

"I'm the Eater of Worlds!" 

The Losers and Mike just look at each other before turning to him and shaking their heads. They all start to shout at It, calling it anything that could come to mind. They watch It's faces change as they call It names. They continue to call It names until It's back into a spike and was small. It tried to defend Itself with a small claw, but his dad pulls it off and throws it down away from them. After running out of ideas, they just all keep calling it a clown until it was nothing but a small puddle. 

"A clown. With a scared, beating heart." 

They all stood over it as It whimpers and look down to It's chest. It's chest starts beat like there was a heat in there. The older Mike reaches down and grabs it out, causing It to gasp in pain and try to grab for it. 

Everyone looks at the beating heart in Mike's hand before the Losers all put a hand under Mike's to crush it as a group. Mike and Patty glance to each other and make a face before looking at the puddle of clown in front of the group. 

"Look at you. You're all grown up." It starts laughing before they crush it with their hands. Then It starts wheezing as the life drains from It's body.

Overhead the Deadlights die out and the pieces of the heart floats away.

Mike smiles as the Losers embrace each other in a group hug of seven people. He couldn't really tell where it started or ended, but he enjoys this sight. 

They broke apart as Richie and Stan seem to remember him and Patty. The two both rush over to hug Mike and Patty as the other Losers laugh at them.

Richie lifts Mike up in his hug and holds him tight, kissing his head. Mike didn't even care at this point that he was 16, almost 17 and much too old to be picked up like this. He clings to his dad and cries with joy and relief that they were okay. It wasn't until the roof started to come down that they let go.

"Oh shit!"

They all ran out the way they came as quickly as they could. Once out of Neibolt they turn to watch it fall. All nine of them. Patty and Mike were a few feet behind the Losers and Mike pulls out his phone that somehow survived the adventure and took a picture just as the group relaxed against each other. He shows Patty and she request him send that to her. He nods and does quickly, getting her number from her. 

The Losers turn to the two outsiders and grin. Mike crosses his arms and huffs at them, "Great, we survived, but you all need a bath. Especially Miss Bloody over there."

Most of the Losers smirk as they all look at each other, but Eddie looked disgusted by whatever the Losers were thinking of.

"Quarry Time!"

Before Mike and Patty would react, the Losers were running. Quickly they ran after them as the Losers took off down a road to a cliff side. The losers all start taking off the their second layers if they had them and their shoes when Patty and Mike caught up. They watch the Losers all jump the rail that was there before Bev took a running jump into the water. She was followed by the rest of the boys quickly after. Patty looks at Mike, worried and Mike looks at her, excited. He quickly took off his layers and pulls off his shoes before jumping over the rail and taking his own running jump. From the noises behind him, Patty was only a few steps behind him. 

They both let out cries as they fell to the water below. Patty surfaces first while Mike uses his time underwater to swim over to Eddie to scare him.

Mike grabs Eddie's ankle and watch as Eddie tries to swim away. He surfaces from behind him, laughing and pushing his hair out of his face. 

His dad claps and laughs with him. Everyone else tries not to laugh loudly as Eddie turns to lecture Mike. He grins.

All was good now. All was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The capitalization of it (for example; It) is used to talk about IT, otherwise known as Pennywise. Mike doesn't know that name, none of them really know it either so I thought Mike would refer to Pennywise as an It and a clown. Nothing more nothing less.
> 
> I don't have school tomorrow so I do have plans to work on the last chapter tonight and finish it tomorrow. Keep an eye out on that.
> 
> find me on twitter @ [og_cryptid](https://twitter.com/og_cryptid) !


	5. The Brats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers get to meet the Party & Co! Not that exciting, actually. Sorry for getting your hopes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to tag really. Just fluff, basically and family drama.
> 
> I know this chapter was suppose to come out like a day or two ago, but I live hours from the Gulf and our pal Sally is being annoying so be kind thanks.
> 
> I hope no one really seems out of character in the Stranger Things universe. If so, let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> This chapter is kind of dull compared to the last one since it's just about meeting people chapter and not a lot of drama can come from it without it being forced. Anyways, Enjoy!

After the fun they had in the quarry, they went back to the Inn. Most walking together while Rich and Stan drove their cars with those they brought with them to limit the water in their cars. Bill apparently biked it back with Eddie on the back. 

Mike follows his dad inside, laughing at something Stan said from his spot following Mike.

The laughter and lighthearted talking ends when they saw Nancy standing in the middle of the lobby with her arms crossed and brow raised. 

"Richard. What the fuck."

Mike glances up at his dad, who had a look of panic on his face, "Hey, Nancy Drew, What's up? How did, how you find your way to Derry?"

He glances to the side of Nancy and saw Jonathan, Steve and his friends all in the doorway of the bar area. His friends were trying to hide but also watch while Jonathan and Steve just lean the other side of the door way from them. 

"Using Find My IPhone, asswipe. Explain to me why you took off with my kid brother and haven't called. Mom may not care, but I would have liked an explanation on why you decided to leave town on this week exactly." 

This week was a nod to the fact that it was suppose to be dad's week with her. His dad's last chance week to try and finally fix things before she went on her study abroad trip with Jonathan Byers for the semester. His dad promised everyone that he'd give it his all, but that sadly was before the call back to Derry.

Mike could tell she had been crying. It was probably anger tears more than sadness. Or that's what she'd like to call them. 

His dad clears his throat, "Well you see. I really don't want to explain it in the lobby of an inn, Nance." He continues before she could cut him off, "But! I will explain, I promise, Nance. I promise." 

She huffs at him and nods hesitatingly. 

She seem to finally notice there were only people beside them behind their dad and straights up slightly, "Oh! I didn't know you had people behind you."

Richie and Mike both look behind them at the couple behind them. Stan had a face of indifference while Patty just smiles and gave a wave to everyone.

"Oh, yeah. This is Staniel. He's my childhood best friend. And most important this is his wife and the love of my life, Patty Cakes." Richie's introduction causes Stan and Nancy to roll their eyes and everyone else to laugh.

Before his dad could start to introduce Stan to everyone, the inn doors burst open and fill the room with laughter and teasing. 

Mike hops on the Inn's welcome desk beside his dad just as everyone walks in, "Hey dudes, nice walk?" He may have had a eat shitting grin, you can't prove nothing. The inn doesn't have video.

They roll their eyes as Eddie went off talking (read as: rant) about how hard it was gonna be to get the quarry water out of their car seats and how they should have went back after changing before then changing the topic to why they were standing around still wet.

Mike coughs and points to his sister, who was watching them all with a raised brow and her hands on her hips.

The Losers all look her way in unison, like a horror movie or something. 

"Who's she?"

Everyone turns to Bill and looks at him like he was stupid.

"Man, I think that's his daughter."

Richie snorts from beside Mike, "Yeah, that's my oldest, Nancy."

She made a face, "He's just a sperm donor."

Richie pouts, "I helped raise you for 4 years. You adored me."

"Key Word: Adored," She gave him an annoyed look which cause him to sigh and Mike to pat his dad on the shoulder.

"Now someone explain why I was forced by 5 teenagers into Steve's van to come to fucking Maine."

Once those words left her mouth, Eleven made her way to Mike and Richie. She smiles softly and grabs his hand.

Mike looks down at their hands and back at her, smiling softly, "Hey El."

She grips his hand softly, "Mike. You're safe. I was worried." 

Mike knew by her tone she must have felt he was in danger or something, "I'm fine, El. Thank you."

She nods before looking up at Richie like he was a new person to her, "Woah."

Richie raised a brow, "Jelly Bean, you getting starstuck now? We've already met."

She shook her head and put a hand over his chest, "You don't have.." She looks quickly behind her at the Losers before turning back to him, "Later."

Richie had knew she was gifted from his talks with Mike and Joyce, but didn't know how gifted. He looks down at Mike with a raised brow.

Mike shook his head and winks at his dad.

Richie nods slowly before looking back to the Losers, "Okay, Losers, introductions." 

He walks over to Steve and Jonathan, who both stayed where they first stood. He put an arm around Steve and put a hand on Jonathan's head, "These two are Nancy's boys, Mama Stevie and Johnny Boy."

His dad let both of them go as they chuckled to themselves, moving over to where Nancy stood. He then walks over to Mike's friends.

"These dorks are Mike's. This is Lucas Mucas, Dusty Cap, Rebel Maxwell, Willicent and that adorable bean by Mike is Hawkin's local goddess, Jane or El" 

He pushes the ones still hiding in the door way out as he said their name and made a hand movement to El, who giggles and blushes at her introduction.

His dad then turns to the Hawkins group, "Party and Co! Meet the Losers! Your very own Trashmouth Original besties!"

The Party (and Steve) all laugh at his dad while everyone 20 and older roll their eyes at him.

He puts his arms around Bev and Bill who were leaning on the same table with a nice distance between them for him to fit in, "You may know these two dorks, Mr Denbrough and Miss Marsh."

He moves quickly to Ben and Mike, "But you may not know our most handsome members, beside myself of course. This is Micycle and Benny Boy!"

Then he moves to drape himself over Stan's shoulders, completely taking Stan over with their size difference, "This is my best friend, Staniel the Maniel! He's put up with the most, but his lovely wife here has put up with me the less. Her name is Patty Cakes!"

Patty giggles at her nickname and kisses Richie's check from her place beside Stan. Her fade red lipstick faintly marks his stubbly cheek.

He lets Stan go to grab Eddie, who was backing away. He lifts up Eddie off the ground and smirks, "And this shrimp is my other bestest best friend, Eddie Spaghetti!"

He holds him up for a second before letting him down as his arms start were hurting from the climbing in and out of Neibolt. 

Mike hops down from the table top before announcing he was taking first bath and the Tozier bathroom. He heard the Losers all announce they also need baths and if the others would wait in the hobby to the side, they'd join back up. He heard following footsteps.

After taking his bath and changing, Mike walks downstairs. He wore a tour shirt of his dad's with joggers and a new set of shoes. He walks down still working his hair product into his hair that he was leaving to air dry since he didn't have Nancy's special hairdryer to use. 

He hops into the laps of his friends who were all on one couch or on the ground in front of it. He was laying over El, Will and Dustin while Max and Lucas sat on the ground. Beside them in a love seat was his sister and her whatever they were to her. He didn't begin to understand his sister's relationship with Jonathan or Steve.

He notices that Eddie was already done as well as Patty and Ben. He could hear Bill and Bev walking down now. That left Mike, Stan and Richie. Mike didn't have a room here so he was probably using someone else's bathroom or something.

Bev sat on the arm of Ben's side of the couch while Eddie sat between Ben and Patty. Bill sat in one of the arm chairs across from Nancy.

It was Nancy to break the silence.

"So like. Richard called you guys his besties, but I've been in his life for twenty so years and never heard of y'all beside the famous ones. Mom's closet is nothing but Marsh & Rogan clothing and I have every single one of your books. All gifts from him, of course, but he's not one not to brag about shit."

Mike rolls his eyes and stares at the roof.

"Well, Nancy, You see. It's been 27 years since we've last seen each other and some stuff happened when we were kids-"

"You don't got to sugarcoat." His dad's voice broke through, cutting Bev off.

"Shit happened and it made me forget them. Even so, I was still drawn to them and their stuff. Getting it for you guys as gifts without knowing who they were."

Nancy glances to the Party, especially Will and El, "What kind of Shit? Hawkins level or?"

"Eh, More or Less." 

Nancy's lips tighten and she nods, "Fine." She accepted defend.

Richie sat weirdly in his chair, which was a normal thing to the Party and Co. But seem to come to a shock to the Losers.

"You still sit like that?! Its so bad for your back dude!"

Steve laughs from his similar seating and realizes something, "Ah, Solidarity." 

Richie smirks, "Oh I knew I liked you."

Mike realized he was in the same placement, "Oh shit."

Steve and Richie laughed at him.

Mike was totally NOT pouting, "Stereotypes are harmful!"

Richie and Steve slowly sobers up and his dad smiles at him, "You right, Mike n' Ikes. You right."

Mike could tell the Losers are confused by what happened. He didn't say anything or even try to imply it because that's his dad's right.

He knew his dad was probably gonna do it in the more stupidest Richiest way possible and he knew he'd be there to support him when he does.

He was just happy to be alive and surrounded by all his friends, new and old. He was happy his dad actually seemed happy instead of faking it.

He was hopeful for the future. He didn't fully know why, but he was.

His dad starts doing voices for Dustin, who everyone knew was a huge fan of Richie's since meeting him.

If Steve didn't 'adopt' Dustin, he's pretty sure his dad would have. Which would have been fine. Dustin already was like a brother.

Stan and the older Mike walk down and joined the party. 

They were all talking and getting to know each other. He's pretty sure his sister and Jonathan were talking to Bill about his books while Steve was talking to Bev about fashion. The Party was talking to each other mostly or talking to Patty and Stan.

He notices too late as his dad walks out and Eddie seem to sneak off after him

He raises a brow and looks to Stan, who notices it as well before putting a finger to his lip and winking.

Mike smirks at him and grabs him a wink back before turn back to El.

He whispers to her, "What was that about with Rich?"

She looks down at him, "Oh. He's different now."

"Different how?"

"Just different."

"Good different or bad?"

"Good, amazing in fact."

"Oh yeah?"

"Promise."

"Good. That's real good."

"You feel different too. Good different."

"I feel freer than I've ever felt before."

"That's good."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE FINISHED!! If anyone has future ideas for this series, let me know via twitter preferably. I have a few ideas in the works, but it may take a few days to get around to them unless I just get into a writing mood. 
> 
> Left it kind of incomplete in a way with all the talking to Nancy, telling the Losers about Hawkins, Mike telling the Party about It, etc. Wanted to leave some things for the future. Let me know what you wanna see next.
> 
> I think the next one is Richie coming out publicly & the world's reaction ft Mike's support.
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [og_cryptid](https://twitter.com/og_cryptid)


End file.
